creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Number Pad
Basic Information The Number Pad is a flat input terminal with a grey stone-like casing and a cyan colored pad with keys that aren't labelled with numbers, but with symbols instead. However, when activating this Pad (by right-click or pressing "f" as the default key while pointing the mouse cursor at it), a a green and black window will appear that will allow players to insert numbers 0-9, to delete the last number, to clear the whole entry field, to cancel and to confirm. These Pads can be wired to any activatable wireable object, for example a door, trap door, wicket gate, block phaser, loot spawner, mob spawner, lamp, beacon or fan, however usually with a Number Comparison Gate wired in between. If you equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at a Number Pad that you have placed into the world, its "Send" Connector will become visible and you will be able to connect it to the "Receive" Hotspot of a Number Comparison Gate. Number Pads are smaller than a full block in size, and similar to torches they do not prevent Creatures nor player characters from sharing the same block-sized space that they occupy. Number Pads cannot receive any signals from other objects, they are senders that can send the number value that players will input to Number Comparison Gates. Number Comparison Gates will then compare the number value coming from the Number Pad with either another input or a fixed value, then these gates will output a true or false signal to activatable objects based on a configurable operation. The panels of Number Pads glow in the dark, but will not illuminate their surrounding; such they cannot be used as lightings and will not hinder Creatures nor randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning. Industrial Number Pads do not glow in comparison. Please note that Number Pads can be used (but not taken) by all players including visitors, no matter the permission settings of the Number Pads, even on player claims and within Adventures. There is no option "can interact" that would un/lock a Number Pad, because only entering the correct number code will activate the connected objects or devices anyways. To prevent misuse, simply share the number code that you define only with trustworthy players. How to use this Pad to lock a door To lock a door that you will then only be able to open by entering the correct number code, you will have to wire a locked door (the option "can interact" has to be disabled in the door's wiring inspection window!) to a Number Comparison Gate's "Send" Connector. To do this, equip a Wiring Tool and click at the "Send" Connector of a Number Comparison Gate that you have placed into the game world, which will cause a blue wire to appear. You can then connect this wire to the "Receive" Connector in the middle of a door that has been placed by clicking on this Connector. A Number Pad can then be wired to the Number Comparison Gate's left "Receive" Connector ("Input 1", the left input array), while you can write any number code up to 8 numbers long into "Input 2" - the right input array. Please check the option "value" instead of "event" below the "Input 2" array. To change this option (and value), you will have to point your cursor at the Number Comparison Gate and type "n" (as the default key) to gain access to the settings window. Keep the comparison requirement (or operator) at "=" as the default setting. This means: only if this exact number code that you have defined in "Input 2" is entered into the Number Pad afterwards, the Number Comparison Gate will send a "true" signal to the door, and the door will open. Instead of connecting wires manually with your Wiring Tool, you can alternatively write code words into the "Sends" array of the Number Pad, like "open my a-mazing maze" and this exact same code words into the left "Receives" array of the Number Comparison Gate (you can use copy & paste). This will enable you to connect these devices even from one corner of a game world to the opposite corner. Still, you will have to have an Wiring Tool equipped again to open the settings windows in order to enter this code word/s. In the same way you can enter (another!) written code into the "Sends" array of the Number Comparison Gate, like "entrance to my a-mazing maze"- in this case, you'll have to write this same code into the "Receives" array of the door. (Tested and confirmed) How to obtain a Number Pad Number Pads can be crafted in your Crafting Menu, but only after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (that can be opened by typing "q" as the default key). These Pads cannot be obtained from any Creatures or randomly spawning Treasure Chests. They can be bought as part of building kits for customizable Blueprints for Coins (that can be bought with real money). Please note that none of these purchases will unlock the crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu though. 30 Number Pads can also be bought as part of the Ultimate Machines Pack in the Store (together with 30 Number Comparison Gates. However, Item Packs like these also do not include any crafting recipes. Unlocking the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for Number Pads for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "q" as the default key), you'll need to craft or obtain: * one Switch * one Pressure Plate, and * one Logic Gate (the same unlocking requirement as the Number Comparison Gate) How to craft To craft 4 Number Pads at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 2 blocks of common grey Stone, tht can be mined from the Fossil layer (like in shallow Caves), from any steep hillside or from the Mountains without requiring any Power Cell to be equipped * 1 Stone Slab made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 blocks of Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas How to use To use a Number Pad, it must be placed into the game world and wired to objects that will be able to use the number value sent by this Pad, usually a Number Comparison Gate that is then wired to one or more receiving activatable objects like doors, wicket gates, trap doors, lamps, beacons or machines. You can fully rotate Number Pads into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Number Pads can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells if you match or outrank the permission level of the gate that has been defined by its owner. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. You'll have to equip and use an Wiring Tool to connect the Number Pad to a Number Comparison Gate or any activatable object. You'll have to equip and use an Wiring Tool to connect a Number Pad to a Number Comparison Gate or any activatable object. If an Wiring Tool is equipped and you point your cursor at a Number Pad, it will display only a send connector . Number Pads output numeric code events when they are interacted with. After activating them (right-click or "f" by default while looking at them with the mouse cursor), you can use them to either click on the numbers from 0-9 with your mouse cursor or you can simply type the numbers on your own keyboard. Please note that ANY number input will send a "true" signal to a receiving object and such activate it (open a door, switch on a light/beacon/fan etc.) if no Number Comparison Gate or other operating gate is wired in between. The Number Pad can be configured with the Wiring Tool. With the Wiring Tool equipped, point at the Number Pad and press the key "n" (default key) to display the inspection window. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Number Pad to any another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings of the Number Pad so that only players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission level can take the Number Pad. Number Pads can be activated by anyone though without regard to their permission rank, even if they are mere "Visitors"! * define an auto reset timer so an opened door will automatically close "itself" after this time and other activatable objects will deactivate, ranging from 0 to 6 seconds in steps of 0.5 * write a code word into the output array ("Sends") here for easier wiring purposes, and then write that same code word into the input array ("Receives") of an activatable wireable object that can even be placed far away * the codes that a Number Pad can send to a Number Comparison Gate can be up to 8 numbers long To make the Number Pad work like intended, you will have to connect it with Number Comparison Gate at first by using the Wiring Tool. Afterwards, connect the Number Comparison Gate to a receiver (for example any door, wicket gate, lamp, LED, fan, beacon, industrial bellows...). Activated receivers like lamps or fans will be switched on, doors will open, etc. Then configure the Number Comparison Gate with the Wiring Tool. Define the code (number), choose the operator (usually "=" so only this exact number will be accepted) and enable "value" instead of "event". Lastly, please do not forget to "lock" the receiving object (door, lamp, etc.) by disabling the "can interact" option, so only the correct code typed into the Number Pad ("f" or right-click by default) can activate the receiver. Number Pads cannot receive any signals from other activation devices. Category:Wiring Category:Machines Category:Crafted Category:Activation Devices